


All He Ever Wanted

by semele



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semele/pseuds/semele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena likes it slow.</p>
<p>(written after 3x18)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All He Ever Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Song Lyrics Comment!Ficathon. Prompted by youcallitwinter: _Lover, please do not, fall to your knees / Its not like I believe in everlasting love_

Elena likes it slow.

Officially, she just humors him: lets him dwell, go down on her for an hour, rub her back and her feet, kiss her wrists and hipbones.

“Allow me” is all he has to ask, and she opens her legs, chuckles when he kisses her neck or absently strokes her inner thigh. She is at ease with him now, relaxed and comfortable. It seems almost laughable to think how dramatic things used to be between the two of them.

Now Elena gracefully lifts her leg and rests it on Damon's shoulder. He feels her muscles relax under his touch; she never tells him she likes it slow, but he's had so much time to discover it, guess the truth between gasps and moans. Damon closes his eyes, refuses to see Elena's calm face right now, and hides his head between her legs. This is all he ever wanted.

He drags it out as long as he can, remembers how he used to be ready to beg for a touch. He wants to hear Elena plead right now, carefully circles her entrance with his tongue and waits for her to grab his hair and pull him closer. They are friends now, so he knows she would only do it if she really meant it. He values their friendship, Elena's brutal honesty and merciful kisses, her vulnerability and straightforward requests.

“Come here,” she whispers suddenly, and Damon doesn't think any more, just moves up in a blink. He captures Elena's mouth in a deep kiss and gasps, surprised, always surprised, when her fang accidentaly cuts his bottom lip. Love is such a human thing.


End file.
